


【豆鹤】迫害偷心大盗吐出宝物的层层套路

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

上

“你有权保持沉默。你可以不回答任何问题，否则你的陈述将会成为对你不利的证据。你有权雇请律师为你辩护。如果你无钱雇请律师，我们将免费为你提供律师。”

铛——

骨瓷茶杯被轻轻地放到了大理石茶几上，澄红的茶水微微晃动。

“我没有什么要说的，”臭名昭彰的顶级大诉棍豆原一成此时却像个初出茅庐的学生仔一样，套着渗透了阳光味道的白色针织衫规规矩矩地坐在米色布艺椅子上，背挺地笔直，屁股矜持地只坐了三分之二，“我只是午觉醒来之后，心里就一直有个声音在叫我报警自首。”

“你知道你自己一周前上了心之怪盗团狩猎网站悬赏列表第一名么？”

“知道，”豆原小幅度地点了点头，就连架在鼻梁上的银丝细架眼镜都没有滑落，透明树脂镜框卡住的方形镜片后的眼神认真又温和，“两个月前，榜单上前列的人都陆陆续续地成为了我的客户，因此我也一直有在关注这个网站。”

“那你应该清楚，他们都是一觉醒来之后就直接向警局自首，性情大变，同时提供了大量犯罪证据。但很显然，你现在的情况打破了这个规律，除了自首和性情变化之外，你并没有声泪俱下地坦白所犯罪行。”

“警官，即使我的客户们都在与我对好供词之后，仍旧会当庭反悔，我也依旧坚信这个世界上是不存在超能力的。我现在之所以还不在警局暗无天日的审讯房里，而是自己顶层公寓里，就是因为我现在是在寻求心理帮助的良民，而非犯罪嫌疑人。”豆原伸手重新端起了茶杯，璨金的阳光从百叶窗外照了进来，在纯色羊毛地毯上染上金边，却也留下阴影，“好吧，其实我自己并没有觉得性格有变。外界的人总是会对我们被告辩护律师有些误解，但我从来只是在规则范围内努力做到最好而已。先生们，请让我重申，我一直都是一个温和而敬业的好人。”

桌子对面的警察按了下耳麦，拉高衣领低语几句。在沉默了五分钟之后，一直合着的厚皮夹被哗啦啦地翻开，一张悬赏金额高的吓人的通缉令被推了过来，

“豆原先生，那让我们换个话题。请问你对这个人还有印象么？”

灰白条纹囚服松松垮垮地套在一个有着惊人美貌的孩子身上。黑色的短发向后梳起，露出了光洁的额头和桀骜不驯的眼神。嘴角青紫，脸颊红肿，但即使是在惨白的灯光下，他依旧看起来朝气蓬勃，绝不认罪。

“少年犯？”豆原喝干净了茶杯里的最后一滴茶水，在锃亮的杯底里看见了自己饶有兴趣的眼神，“是偷窃，还是斗殴？这种眼神可不会出现在吸毒渣滓身上。不过，我记得今年的法律援助任务量我已经完成了。普通的少年犯可付不起我的辩护费。”

“都不是。”警官仔细盯了豆原很久，确认他不是开玩笑之后，神情更加严肃了，“这是一小时前我们在你的心灵殿堂里抓住的大盗，心之怪盗团的团长鹤房汐恩。”

“哦？”

豆原忍不住身体前倾，双手交叉放在桌子上，一瞬间想明白了很多事，睫毛沉了沉，在眼下留下一片阴影。

“但是很可惜，我完全失去了这部分的记忆。因此，我恐怕不能为你们给他定罪提供什么证词。而且，如果你们坚信时间有心灵殿堂这种不科学的存在，那我建议去找将你们带入心灵宫殿的超能力人士寻求帮助。”

“豆原先生，我必须要再次重申，你现在的状态很危险。”警察猛然站起身，从豆原手中夺下摔碎在地的茶杯碎片，将被划破的通缉令抢了过来，又把录音笔塞给了他，“同样的对话在一个小时前我们就发生过一次，而协助我们的超能力人士同样也是您。”

豆原茫然地看了看自己的手，就在刚刚他又一次断片般失去了记忆。一滴鲜血从被割破的指尖滴落，晕红了传奇大盗的鼻尖。豆原盯着这抹红，只觉得意识逐渐被卷入了旋涡。他摘下了一直戴着的眼镜，在阳光被乌云遮住的一瞬低头捏了捏鼻梁。

砰——

一身灰尘又沾着更强烈血腥味的人被踹了进来，卡其色的上衣比配套的裤子深了一个色。来人被警察毫不客气地抓着头发拉高了头，豆原在一片模糊的视线里，看到了和照片上一模一样的脸。

“虽然我们强烈反对，但事到如今只能遵循您一开始定下的计划，豆原先生。”警察从腰侧掏出警棍在鹤房眼前晃了晃，用脚碾了碾对方包裹在黑皮手套里的手，“也希望您能在与他共处的一日内尽快恢复记忆。不过，千万要记住，不要让他脱掉手套。”

语毕，警察就掏出手铐把鹤房的一只手咔哒一声拷在了一旁的暖气管上，急匆匆地离开了房间，仿佛一刻都不愿多呆。

“难不成你手上还封印着什么黑暗力量？”豆原开了个玩笑，想要缓和下凝重的气氛。而被揍得鼻青脸肿的鹤房扯了扯撕裂的嘴角，也挺配合地冲豆原笑了笑。

“呦，又见面了啊，豆原一成大律师。”鹤房甩了甩手腕，卡蹦卡蹦地掰了掰手指，低头作势要慢慢咬掉手套，眼睛却还盯着豆原，“好奇的话，你可以来重温一下这到底是什么。”

豆原没理他，转身进了卫生间，拿着打湿了的毛巾出来先仔仔细细地擦干净了鹤房的脸，然后有卷起他的上衣，将渗血的绷带重新换了一次。

“啧，没意思。”鹤房把脱了一半的手套又戴了回来，看着豆原完全不理他反而失去了继续作弄的兴趣，“你现在这个老实的样子真是令人作呕。”

“我需要恢复记忆。”豆原彻底拉严实了百叶窗，将吸饱了血的旧绷带直接盖住了监控器，蹲下身来用力擦了擦鹤房因为失血而苍白的嘴唇，直到它重新红润，“把从我这里偷走的东西还回来，我就答应之后为你辩护。”

“辩护？”鹤房直接侧过去头，露出清晰消瘦的下颚线，“大律师，我何罪之有？”

“最新推测，心灵深处欲望具现化的宝物一但被偷走，整个人就会性情大变。”豆原将被划破的通缉令翻过去，把背面在鹤房眼前晃一晃，又打开了录音笔播放了同样的话，“别装傻，赶紧把东西还回来。”

“你不是不相信有超能力么？”

“不，我只是不信蠢货。”豆原直接伸手在鹤房的裤兜里翻来翻去，柔软的针织衫在对方的脸上摩擦，静电带起脸上细小的绒毛，“警察会被你玩的团团转，曾经的我可不会。”

“别摸了，兜里什么都没有。”鹤房靠着墙坐下，抖了抖腿，“你心里欲望具现化的宝物在我被抓住的时候就在心灵宫殿里直接吞掉了，理论上讲你现在应该已经傻了。别看我，我也不知道你现在为什么居然只是失忆。毕竟我又不是什么理论博士。”

刷——

豆原抓起鹤房的手，一把撸下，露出白皙纤细的手腕，青紫的血管在薄薄的皮肤下狰狞地突起。柔软的皮革紧紧地贴合着手指，吸附住布满茧子的指头，这让豆原没能一次就把手套摘下，给了鹤房握拳反抗的机会。

嘎吱嘎吱令人牙酸的皮革摩擦声响起，豆原低下头，死死地盯住鹤房的手。争抢陷入了僵持，但当豆原温热湿润的鼻息逐渐染粉了白皙的皮肤之后，鹤房还是没忍住转了转手腕，想要往后缩了缩。

！

豆原一直珉住的唇角翘了翘，趁胜追击，双手拽住已经露出了破绽的手腕，张嘴用牙先咬掉小拇指的手套，粘腻的液体从垂落的皮套低落，将细小的地毯羊毛濡湿成一团。

唔——

鹤房闷哼一声，拷在暖气管子上的手铐疾风骤雨般敲地铛铛作响。

“抱歉。”豆原抬头很诚恳地道了歉，手上抓住手腕的力道却一点不减，“不会再咬到你的手指了。”

与其说是啃咬，其实豆原的力道在隔了手套之后轻地更像舔舐。但这比纯粹的痛苦，更让鹤房难受。无论是被殴打还是探照灯直照眼睛，他都咬牙一言不发地挺了过去。然而现在，从未体验过的奇妙触感却让他从指尖不适到心头，让身经百战的大盗第一次露出了稚嫩的不知所措神情。

一个恍惚，好学生豆原就已经立马吸取经验教训，完美而快速地咬掉了其他手指上的手套。有些分量的手套终于落到了地毯上，盖住了已经开始散发出麝香味道的地毯。被温暖干燥的手套捂了很久，鹤房本身偏肉的手略微泛粉，被咬到的手指更是充血红肿。

“让你的手指充血红肿了可真是抱歉啊。”

豆原拽住鹤房的手腕猛然用力，就把对方的手直接摁倒手机的指纹解锁处，下一步就要打开那个鲜红又无法卸载的APP，进入自己的心灵宫殿一探现状。

鹤房眼看着无法阻止，一急之下直接劈手打掉了手机，欺身上前咬住了豆原的唇。他积极主动地伸出柔软的舌头去进攻，顺着紧紧合起的唇缝徘徊，直到移动到翘起的唇角处寻到了坚固城墙的破绽。透明的水迹黏哒哒地在来客闯入之后，口是心非地糊住了防线，决心在请君入瓮后好好收拾。两条灵活的舌头如游鱼般追逐嬉戏，又如云朵般步履轻盈且透着山雨欲来的水汽。密布的粉色小突起缠缠绵绵地将只能尝到甜味的舌尖严丝合缝地连起，将舌根的苦味只留给自己。

鹤房上衣垂下的黑色带子已经完全缠在了豆原的腰间，安静昏暗的室内在分分合合的唇间迅速升温。拷在管道上的手铐已经停止了声响，绷直到无可伸长。消瘦的手腕磨红了一圈，和滴血般的唇交相呼应。

“让你的肉棒充血红肿了可真是抱歉啊。”

鹤房长而卷翘的睫毛挂上了被鼻息打湿又凝结的水珠，但是和他手上这个滚烫湿润的肉棒吐出的液体相比简直小巫见大巫。扣紧马眼，摩擦柱身，按压青筋，揉捏囊袋。鹤房的一系列动作熟练而恰到好处，陌生而熟悉的快感让豆原下意识想要去摸放在桌上的眼镜，好遮住眼角沁出的生理泪水。

白皙的手被深红色的肉棒烫地泛起了春意，高低起伏的筋脉最高点冬雪消融。死死卡住的虎口终于在再也承受不住一次又一次山动的那一刻开闸放洪，淅淅沥沥唱着欢快的歌流淌到另一面的青色山脉。肤色偏黑的手终于放弃了挣扎，扔开了手机，将鹤房光滑面料的裤子直接撸到了脚腕后，试探性地抚上了大腿内侧，顺着湿透了的内裤缝隙探了进去。

黑与白，青与红。

一切都刚刚好。

鹤房的心跳的飞快，垂眸看着遗忘了一切又迷失在心灵宫殿里的爱人，他伸出唯一自由的一只手将豆原的脸按进胸膛，在黑暗里表情坚定了起来。桌子上的银质陀螺无风自转，如流光般划过鹤房的眼。

豆原不满地探出了头，伸手揽住了鹤房的宽肩，有些生气地咬了咬耳垂，但是很快自己又不好意思地红了脸。鹤房左耳耳垂留有被重力拉扯过的偏长耳洞，而其他处的耳洞却依旧圆润。

“你应该很适合戴长流苏耳环，”豆原吞吐着鹤房的左耳耳垂，含含糊糊地说出了他自己都惊讶的话，“我觉得我应该在哪里见过类似的东西。”

鹤房圆滚滚的眼睛猛然睁大，不可置信地看着豆原。然后突然傻乎乎地笑了，眉尾忍不住翘地老高，任由豆原扒开了他的胖次。

“总觉得你应该不会这么老实，”豆原分开了鹤房的腿，把湿透了的手指摸索着送到了还紧箍着的后穴，“一切都莫名其妙地不像现实。”


	2. Chapter 2

中

情潮来的太猛烈又过于莫名其妙，当鹤房的手铐当啷一声直接滑到了管道底端时，豆原才意识到自己已经把这个漂亮孩子完全压在了身下。

果然还是要去拿润滑剂才行吧。

豆原勉勉强强地将两根手指送了进去，就听见鹤房在他耳边小小地惊呼了一声，呼吸声更加粗重。大颗大颗地汗水已经从他的额头滑落，豆原的白衬衫后背已经完全湿透。迟迟打不开鹤房的小穴，这让他心里像是被暖气管炙烤地快要爆掉，失去了往日的冷静，略微鲁莽地加快了手上的动作。

“唔，啊哈，哈——”鹤房声音猛然变调，汗津津的手抓住了被脱下来的手套直接砸到了豆原的脸上，“混，混蛋！现在，哈啊，现在根本就不是做这种事情的时候！”

“你认识我？”豆原手上的动作不停，身上的针织衫不仅吸饱了里面衬衫透出的汗水，又湿又沉地箍住了他，这让他的心情又坏了几分，不再进行试探了，直接自问自答，“你确实认识我。”

“认识你又什么奇怪地，”鹤房唇颤抖着，随着豆原粗鲁的动作而震颤，嘴角青紫处撕裂地更加疼痛，任由散发着麝香气息的涎液无助地流下来，“你可是我狩猎排行榜一位的大诉棍啊，豆原先生。”

“我需要你讲真话，起码对我毫无保留，”豆原猝不及防地两指用力，撑开了滑腻的小穴内壁，又塞进了一根手指，淅淅沥沥地搅动着水声，“否则我无法帮你脱罪。”

“哈，哈啊——”鹤房使劲晃了晃手上还戴着的手铐，当啷当啷地敲着，讽刺地回击豆原，“你是不是忘了，我现在被拷在这里，究竟是谁的错？！我才不会相信现在的你。”

不过鹤房虽然嘴上十分排斥着豆原，但当对方脱掉身上的针织衫，又松开衬衫扣子之后，他的眼睛又一次不争气地被深色的腹肌吸引。

“抬下腿，”豆原额头被发胶固定住的头毛落了下来，垂下来几根黑发一下一下地搔这鹤房的脚心，“说实话，你这家伙是喜欢我吧。再说了，或许你忘了，我同样是向警方自首的嫌疑人。”

豆原的神色很认真，抬头盯着鹤房的眼睛。在发现鹤房盯着自己的腹肌时，他笑地更自信了，还抽出湿漉漉往下滴水的手，在对方脸前晃了晃。

该死的，明明这家伙已经忘了一切，我就应该抓住机会忽悠完他就立马跑路。可恶，拿出世界第一怪盗的气势来啊，鹤房汐恩！

鹤房心里气的恨不得锤死自己，眼睛疯狂眨动却还是难以移开。他为自己再一次沦陷而气红了脸，气的抬手推了一把豆原，

“你现在不过是失忆了，明明是以前的你先喜欢我的好么！”

豆原挑了挑眉，低下头弹了弹鹤房完全起立的肉棒，看着石楠花香气的粘腻白浊直接激动地喷了一手。他垂下头，俯下身，伸出舌头浅浅地送进两股间的那处蜜穴。舌尖如勾，深深刺入其中。春潮连绵，最刁钻的老饕却只取最深处最甜的一勺饮。

“哦？”

“都，都怪这里不是现实。”鹤房羞耻地死死咬住了自己的唇，脖子高高地昂起，小巧的喉结如枝头的花蕾般在豆原狂风暴雨的攻击中上下抖动，断断续续的气音如泡沫般升起又破碎，只留下完全迷失在眼中的一片五光十色，“现实中的你根本就不是这个样子。”

咕噜咕噜——

在豆原终于得到对方确切的回答时，他还是一如鹤房进门时看到的神情温和，就连白衬衫都散发着洗衣剂柠檬的清香。但除他之外的地方，世界开始颠倒，桌椅的腿如入水的吸管般折叠错位。一抹银光划过，飞速旋转的陀螺一蹦一跳地从桌上跳落，不科学地在粗糙的毛绒地毯上向前滚，最终在豆原的手边停下，映照出他沉下去的眼神。而同样从桌上摔落的眼镜，也在他身旁碎了一地。

再也没有什么理由借口，或是可以遮挡内心的东西了。

在一片混乱之中，豆原挺身把自己坚硬发烫的肉棒送了进去。

哈——

两人同时发出了满足的声音。被身体蛊惑住的人又何止鹤房，豆原伸手死死地卡住鹤房的腰，交合处摩擦过热到足以融化视线，却也同时从那里一路火花带闪电般唤起了脑中的片段记忆。

“你知道人的潜意识会反应到现实肉体上么？”当一切色彩光影都在眼前开始斑斑驳驳地掉色，豆原俯下身紧紧地把鹤房抱在怀里，释放过后抓起开始逐渐停止转动的陀螺，就把尖的一头塞进了对方身体，“不要想跑，我会顺着留在你身体里的味道找到你的。”

鹤房身体一颤，不知是被陀螺冰到了，还是被豆原的话吓住了。他下意识转了转头想要逃离，在清晰视线的最后，豆原看见了一点银光在鹤房的左耳晃动。

咔嚓——

冒着氤氲热气的茶杯从桌上滚落，碎片如梦中一般划破了豆原的手指，鲜血滴落。混合着红茶香气和清新柠檬剂的闲适午后小憩终于醒了过来，桌上完好无损的通缉令在照片处却是一片模糊，而陀螺则安静地躺在桌上。

豆原推了推滑到鼻尖的眼镜，睁开了眼。

“没想到失忆居然也会造成筑梦能力暴走，”警察一如梦中一般推开了门，在一旁坐下把同样眼熟的录音笔塞了过来，“甚至在你周围梦境会和现实互相影响。”

“嗯，所以梦里一开始茶杯摔碎是因为现实中碎了，而通缉令被划破是因为实际上现实里我们并没有确认那家伙的脸。”豆原看了看从自己指尖滴落的血，暖红了眼镜后在警察进来后犀利起来的眼神，“还是得让那家伙吐出来在我心灵宫殿偷走的欲望具现化宝物啊。”

“你在梦里有没有看清楚他的脸？”警察示意豆原打开录音笔，让他回忆一下自己的布局，“我们没有能力进不去什么心灵宫殿，只能在你出现异常之后趁那家伙还没有从犯案现场离开之前，把他拉到我们的梦境主场。”

“你们没有进去么？”豆原本来放松地塞着耳机在听录音，带着温和笑意的嘴角突然就抿紧了，“我应该是把周围的一片人都拉了进来。”

“或许有，或许没有。”警察耸了耸肩，“反正我现在什么都不记得了，大概这也是你能力暴走的表现之一吧。”

“那这样我也没有办法了。”豆原把耳机拔了出来，打开了手机，在看到熟悉的红色APP之后停了一下，接着又像没事人一样打开了网页，“毕竟我也和你们一样忘了。你们还是继续盯着他狩猎排行榜新一位的人选吧。如果没记错的话，这是你们顶头老大，公安委员会委员长吧。”

“虽然你这次交代的东西够不上刑事犯罪，但我劝你还是再想清楚一点，”警察狐疑地盯着豆原看了很久，很明显不相信他的说辞，但又对他的不配合无可奈何，只得口气凶恶地说，“你可不要和那种穷凶极恶的犯罪分子混在一起。只要你和我们站在一起，那你的民事案子我们可以活动之后帮你一笔勾销。”

豆原不置可否地点了点头，摘下眼镜放在桌子上，拿起手边的布就开始擦拭镜片。警察看他油盐不进的样子，脚步带风地摔门而出。

豆原再次拿起手机，这回可没有人再阻止他点下那个红色的APP了。

“就让我亲自去看看，我心里的世界究竟是什么样子吧。”

一点豆大的烛光在最中间摇曳，一身漆黑的鹤房正围着这点渺茫光线搓手。然而就在豆原进来的那一刻，天地间一下子就亮了起来，炽烈的太阳高高挂地在了屋外，气温陡升。啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声从卧室外响了起来，鹤房赶紧随便打开柜子就窜了进去，嘴上骂骂咧咧地用力拔掉了陀螺扔到了床底。

卧室外，豆原发现自己还是安坐在米白色的布艺椅子上，桌子上的眼镜和梦中一样碎了一地，陀螺也不翼而飞。

“果然，只要我心里和梦中的潜意识同步之后，两边的世界是有可能互通的。这或许也是我手机上也出现了红色APP，被心灵宫殿准许进入的原因吧。”

他站起身来，推开椅子鼻子动了动，就转身往卧室的方向走。遮掩心灵的镜片已经碎掉了，但是只是从桌上坠落到羊毛地毯的高度根本不至于此。

“我潜意识里遮掩心灵的道具就这样碎了？”豆原喃喃自语地推开了卧室的门，瞅了眼地上一路从柜子里延伸到床底的可疑水迹，“我不可能在那个瞬间觉得信任那孩子胜过一切。”

鹤房一直把耳朵贴在柜门上，听着外面的脚步声，然而当外面的声音停下来了之后，他实在忍不住好奇地推开一点点缝，斜着脑袋自以为悄咪咪地伸出头来。黑色的呆毛直接戳了出来，在主人因看到讨厌的家伙而呲溜一下缩回来的时候，被惨兮兮地直接夹住了。

痛痛痛痛——

明明应该是让豆原困扰的事情发生了，但在他打开柜门解放鹤房呆毛的那一刻，他却从对方因为吃惊而睁得滚圆晶亮的眼睛里看到了自己唇角的笑。

“不可能？！我一从梦中回到现实就直接进了心灵宫殿，”鹤房像是被踩住了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，砰地一声撞到柜子顶又蔫蔫地瘫了下来，“结果居然这样还被你抓住了，我还以为全世界只有我这一个制裁法外罪犯的天选之子呢。”

“我说过，你身上留着我的味道。”豆原伸手把鹤房从柜子里拉了出来，手指轻轻地点在黑色紧身制服湿润之处，“看来我是真的干的你很爽。”

“胡说，”鹤房羞耻地脑门上都冒出了汗，汗水滴滴答答地顺着左耳边的流苏耳环滑落，濡湿了深V制服的领边，熏红了泛着水光的胸膛，“别费心思激将我了，我是不会把宝物还给你的！”

“你不是之前说直接吃掉了么？”豆原收回被打湿了的指尖，在散发着阳光味道的白色柔软针织衫上蹭了蹭，慢吞吞地说，“怎么现在又可以还回来了。”

“你！”

鹤房赶紧伸出肉乎乎的小短手捂住嘴，对自己说漏嘴的事情懊丧不已。他转着圆溜溜的大眼睛上下打量着豆原，像只小仓鼠一样支着耳朵警惕地等待着豆原下一步动作。不过当他看到豆原流血的指尖时，他眼里同样藏不住情绪般地划过了一丝心疼。

“你其实才是我真正的合作者吧。”豆原从兜里抖开了被划地破破烂烂的通缉令，上面赫然有着鹤房的照片，“没有道理现实中不存在的东西，在梦中却可以清晰可见。无论如何梦都是基于现实的创作，我绝不可能凭空想象出一张脸，更何况像你这么帅。”

听到自己被夸帅气，鹤房又忍不住喜形于色地笑了出来，但在接触到豆原戏谑的眼神之后，又清了清嗓子假装无事发生地收回了表情。

“本来我们应该原计划是在警探的面前演一出戏，我想你应该是打算在梦中假死脱身吧，然后我再凭着这份功劳拆掉大诉棍黑历史的炸弹。”

“可是你违约了！”鹤房气呼呼地鼓了鼓脸颊，“不愧是叱咤风云心黑手辣的大诉棍。”

“如果你没有真的偷走我心灵宫殿中欲望具现化的宝物，我也不可能因为失忆而葬送好局。”豆原一点也不承认自己的失策，伸手环绕上鹤房背脊发达的宽肩，再也稳不住运筹帷幄的淡定神情，贴着对方的耳朵咬牙切齿地说，“在敬业这方面，你也不差啊，世界第一的偷心大盗。”

“好啊，如果你想要的话，我现在就可以还给你！”鹤房推开豆原，拉开距离，一屁股坐在柔软的床上，抬手轻佻地挑起耳边流苏耳环，“不过，要看你有没有拿到了。”

豆原蹬掉鞋子翻身上床，凑到了鹤房的耳边，伸出舌头卷了起来长长的流苏，含含糊糊地说，

“我会让你心甘情愿地把它还回来的。”


	3. Chapter 3

下

“食欲，睡欲，性欲。”豆原温暖干燥的手点了点鹤房挂着透明水珠的唇，接着如蜗牛蜿蜒般一路缓慢下移，不紧不慢地用粘腻的水液引起手下皮肤微不可察的颤栗，“人心里的欲望千千万，你偷走的到底是哪个？”

卧室的门虚掩着，套间最外面的门上出口的招牌闪闪烁烁。失忆了的豆原给人的压迫力更强了，但鹤房又岂是甘心束手就擒之辈？他深深地吸了一大口气，抬腿就要踹开身前挡住了一片光芒的豆原。

“其他记忆都没有受到影响，唯独忘记了你。”豆原见招拆招，微微侧过身避开鹤房的飞踢，同时趁势抓住了鹤房的胳膊，用力把他反压在了床上，“虽然难以置信，但是我心灵宫殿里最深处的欲望曾经一定是与你有关。”

“精彩的推理，豆原大律师！”鹤房的脸被死死地压在了棉布床单上，粗糙的纤维磨地他脸生疼。但即使如此，他还非要坚持昂起脖子，锲而不舍地试图弹起身子反抗，大衣袖子被蹂躏地全是褶皱，“要是你现在放开我的手，我甚至能给你鼓个掌。”

“如果放开你，”豆原俯下身子，把全身的重量压了下去，温热的鼻息打在了鹤房冰冷的流苏耳饰上，“你怕是会立马会拿出手机，摁下红色APP从出口处跑掉吧。”

“才不！”鹤房猛然扭过头，出其不意地咬住了豆原的鼻子，看到豆原再次崩裂的表情，笑地嚣张极了，“当然是先揍你一顿出出气再说。”

听到鹤房这样的言论，豆原笑了笑，还真的松开了压制鹤房的动作，靠在床头看着对方反而不知所措的样子。银色的流苏耳环叮叮当当地在顶着一头乱毛的鹤房耳侧晃动，最后在长时间的沉默之中被汗水吸附宰了修长纤细的脖颈处。

“你这个人真的很奇怪。”鹤房挠了挠头，干脆利落地给了对方一发友情破颜拳，算是报了自己在梦里被揍得很惨的仇。然而豆原只是顶着有些青紫的嘴角，继续笑眯眯地凑过来吻他，又开始规规矩矩地从最基础的调情开始，“虽然我知道自己很帅啦，颜值天下第一，还是除恶扬善的救世主。但是你居然会就这么随随便便地就又看上我了。”

“才不是随随便便，”豆原细细密密的亲吻已经移动到了鹤房的耳侧，手也从对方深V的衣服里探了进去，一下一下地点着粉色的小豆子，“是预谋已久。”

“嗯？”

重重叠叠的衣服模糊了豆原的声音，鹤房一时没有听清。他刚开口想问追问，却立马被身上这只作乱的手引去了全部心神。

“唔啊——”鹤房死死地咬住嘴唇，却也挡不住自己的身体再次没出息地在豆原的手上缴了械，他气急败坏地把手插进了对方的头发里，手指被爽到反复挛缩震颤，在最后一下用力的拉扯之后，终顺着如夜幕般漆黑的发滑落。

春天到了，花蕾绽放。雨季之后的蜗牛终于颤巍巍地爬到了枝头，从坚硬的壳中钻了出来。

豆原连嘴角的粘液都来不及擦，平日里吸走全部光亮的黑眸中终于染上了符合年龄的朝气，像毛躁小伙子一样急忙去捕捉鹤房高潮之后的表情。

“看什么看，”鹤房气的一把把耳朵上的银流苏耳环扯了下来，连因为动作过于粗暴而从耳洞处彪出的点点血花都不管，抬手用力地摩擦着红到滴血的脸庞，“这下你满意了吧。”

“果然流苏耳环很适合你，”豆原嘴角的笑容根本收都收不住，捡起在地上滚了几圈的耳环，起身又仔仔细细地给鹤房按了回去。他伸出大拇指用力地揩下了耳垂的血迹，微风吹过，银色的长流苏缠缠绵绵地绕上了豆原柔软针织衫的袖子，“送你了。”

“你绕了一大圈最后居然不要回去？！”鹤房感觉自己被侮辱了，眼里的火光简直要跳出来吞噬掉眼前这个不识好歹又戏弄了自己的人，“我又不是什么输不起的人！”

“我只是想给你再戴一次，”豆原揽住鹤房的脖子，二人额头贴在一起，对方跳的飞快的心跳声再也藏不住了，“你知道的，早在它具现化出来的时候，你就已经偷走了我的心了。”

鹤房眼里的火光一点点熄灭，晶莹剔透的泪珠滚了出来。他垂下睫毛地眨了眨眼睛，用手随意地抹了抹，想要甩掉不争气的泪珠。但是当手真的覆上眼睛之后，却还是忍不住哭得稀里哗啦，就连鼻尖都吹出了泡泡。

“好哇，你恢复了记忆却又不说，就等着看我好戏是吧！”

“梦碎的时候我才想起自己是筑梦师，”豆原看着鹤房被自己吹出来的鼻涕泡呛到了，拼命咳嗽的蠢样又忍不住勾了勾嘴角，“至于其它的，是直到你刚才主动把耳环扯下来，决定要还给我才想起来的。”

“哼，鬼话连篇！”常年游走在危险钢丝上的世界第一偷心大盗可不相信豆原之前没有些无限逼近真实的猜测，“你要是真的什么都猜不出来，我狩猎排行榜上的一些猎物可不会先被你以较轻的罪名送进监狱变相保护了。”

“那你还打算用美男计忽悠完我就假死跑路了么？”豆原如他所愿的聪明起来，毫不留情地戳破了鹤房原本心里的小九九，“第一次在心灵宫殿里见面的时候，我可是穿着拖鞋目瞪口呆地看见你热得要死也不肯脱西装三件套啊。”

“闭嘴！”鹤房被说中了之前的心思，攥起拳头又打算给豆原来一拳，好让他红肿的脸颊来个左右对称，“我那是基本礼仪，正义怪盗的品味像你这种心灵肮脏的大诉棍根本欣赏不了。”

风扬起耳边的碎发，预料之中的疼痛并没有到来。

豆原伸手握住了停在他耳畔的手腕，没有像安慰女孩子一样去立马给泛红的拳头吹气，而是了然地跟对方星子般璀璨的瞳对视，扯了扯嘴角的青紫一起肆意地笑出了声。

“那么请问即将走上被告席的世界第一大盗鹤房汐恩先生，除了我这个臭名昭彰的大诉棍，还有谁能保你全身而退呢？”

“我可付不起请你的费用。”鹤房用了用力，也么没能把手从豆原那里抽出来，眼睛一转之后鬼灵精地贴近了豆原的耳侧，准备不落下风地反将一军，“肉偿怎么样，一辈子的那种。”

“咳咳，”突然听到完全不符合鹤房耿直人设的骚话，豆原控制不住地红了耳根，但表面还是努力严肃了起来，同样凑到鹤房耳边，就像是达成了什么见不得人的黑暗交易一样。

“那么就提前恭喜你，无罪释放！”

后记

为无恶不作的暴徒做辩护是一件非常需要勇气的事，但豆原一成一直以来都对这份工作乐在其中。不大的木质桌子在他看来是展现自己能力的最好舞台，而被告流满悔恨泪水的面孔下勾起的邪恶微笑让他在恶心的同时，又因为职业素养必须冷眼旁观着人性的卑劣。

“豆原前辈，嗝，这个世界上根本，根本就没有什么值得同情的罪犯。那帮混蛋，全部都是一些渣滓。”后辈小律师在醉酒之后，哐哐作响地敲着喝空了的啤酒杯，又哭又笑地说，“我做的越好，就越让那帮人渣得意。撑不下去了，我真的不行了，大概过不了多久就真的要转去做民事案子了。”

小酒馆角落高柜子顶部安置着一台正吱吱呀呀地放着老掉牙歌曲的电视，豆原松了松自己的领带，眼睛盯着杯壁破灭又弹起的泡沫看了半响，才从兜里摸出来黑色的皮夹子，点出来几张福泽谕吉准备买单。

“现在是新闻插播。今日，东京X区公安局再一次收到了自首的罪犯，同时还有新的一封心之怪盗团的犯罪预告。这将是怪盗团累计第四起挑衅国家公安部门的犯罪行为，因此警视厅将成立专案组，势要将绕论国家秩序的犯罪分子捉拿归案。现在请X警视厅厅长讲话......”

电视机里随后出现的秃头男子说了什么，豆原已经不记得了。但是心之大盗的名声就此第一次在他心里挂上了名号。

“黑暗中的守护者？正义的怪盗？”豆原把被酒气熏得红彤彤的脸贴上了冰凉的啤酒杯，试图清醒一下自己的脑子，“罪犯就是罪犯，名号喊得更好听的也不是没有见过。”

“如果，这世界上真的有坚持正义的怪盗，”杯壁泡沫映射出的斑斓色彩更加迷幻，在豆原的眼睛前打着转，让他在最后醉倒的时候忍不住吐露出埋藏在心底的声音，“为他辩护，大概是我这种站在光明世界却为黑暗服务的人，最闪耀的时刻了吧。”

“先生！先生！”

一个留着黑色头发的孩子焦急地冲豆原冲了过来，但很可惜他此时已经醉的看不清对方开开合合的嘴里在说些什么了。只不过——

那孩子的眼睛，可真亮啊！

豆原终于坚持不住，一头扎进了无边的黑暗之中，陷在对方温暖青春的怀抱里沉沉地睡去了。

“你这家伙居然能进入到心灵宫殿！”

戴着面具，从头到脚都一身黑的大盗站在还未正式具现出形象的‘欲望’下面，目瞪口呆地看着豆原一身睡衣踢踏着拖鞋从一旁走了出来。向来顺风顺水的怪盗万万没想到自己居然会被人迎面撞上，跳着脚慌慌张张地摸遍全身也没能搜出来一把有杀伤力的武器。

“不要紧张。”豆原盯着面具后那双熟悉又闪亮的眼睛，镜片后的眼神不自然地眨了眨，接着又换上温和的笑容，冲鹤房摆摆手，“我是来和你谈合作的。”

“有什么可谈的？像你这种助纣为虐的大诉棍，和我根本就不是一类人。”

“现代社会的网络发达，讯息传播的虽快却真假难辨。相信我，我确实是一个好人。”豆原摊开双臂，往前又走了几步，“而你最近也烦透了那些紧追在后的警察吧，我可以帮你一劳永逸。”

“哦？那你如何证明自己是个好人？”

鹤房看着头顶迟迟都没有具现化成功的欲望，心里开始有些相信对方或许真的没有什么肮脏的欲望。

“即使我是真的冤枉你了，”鹤房有些不好意思地叹了口气，“我的犯罪预告都已经发给你了，警察应该已经盯上你了。我能从你附近安全撤离就已经不容易了，合作怕是不可能的了。”

“不，我并没有把犯罪预告函通知给警察，”豆原挥了挥手，让心灵空间的一切开始混乱扭曲，逐渐回归真实，“你有的是时间可以慢慢考虑。”

鹤房完全陷入了豆原的节奏里，顺着对方的话点了点头，开始思考起来。在退出心灵空间的那一刻，他很随意地抬起了头，等了很久的欲望终于具现化出来了，一点银色的流光在他的视网膜上刻下了永生难忘的痕迹。

“或许我应该近距离观察一下这个家伙，”鹤房踌躇地站在豆原房门前，徘徊良久，最后还是决定抬手敲门。然而当他刚刚举起手的时候，门就被从里面打开了，

“等你很久了。”

鹤房懵懵地点了点头，迈着警惕的步子，最终还是被骗进了豆原给他设下的层层套路。


End file.
